


Welcome Home Brother

by thanatosplaythings



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatosplaythings/pseuds/thanatosplaythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Occurs after Thor and Loki return from Midgard at the end of The Avengers. Basically PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home Brother

“See? Isn’t it better when we are home, brother?” the blonde Norse god led them through the halls of Asgard.

His brother was still bound and gagged as they made their way back to Thor’s room for Odin had requested so. Loki gave an incoherent grunt in reply, and the lightning god felt himself suddenly warmer at the sound. His hand enclosed a gilded door handle and allowed them through to his chambers, carefully placing his hammer to one side and closing the door behind them. Quickly, his fingers fumbled to unfasten his brother’s bonds, Loki’s blank eyes staring at him, making him feel even hotter.

Finally his brother stood rubbing his wrists and jaw, just staring at him. Thor’s brows furrowed for a moment at his silence before speaking; “You may change out of that garb while I do the same in the next room.” And with that he nodded and left, footsteps echoing in the silence.

He leaned into the basin, water dripping off his nose and lips and staring at his reflection in the shimmering water. He blinked and suddenly Loki was there, topless.

“What are you-“he began turning around but was cut short by the very gag that was on his brother just a while ago.

“Hush now, _brother,_ ” Loki’s voice caressed the word while his hands tugged on Thor’s larger ones.

Thor was too startled to do anything but follow, and his eyes couldn’t help but trace over the way Loki’s lean muscles shifted across his torso and heat once again flooded his body. His throat was dry now and he swallowed hard as his eyes met the mesmerizing green looking steadily at him. He was so lost he didn’t notice they were on his bed until his wrists were bound to the posts. Now he looked at Loki rather panicked. Yet it wasn’t quite panic because he trusted his brother, even if he didn’t understand what was going on right now.

The heat was overwhelming, already even before his brother slid a hand down his chest toward his breeches, tongue following close behind and a groan rumbled through his chest when it flicked over a nipple. Loki’s hands deftly untied his breeches and grabbed the straining erection that pressed out, pumping it slowly. A lustful grin spread across his brother’s face when Thor’s hips bucked up into each rhythm while his hands struggled at the bonds. His face was flushed already and he struggled harder as Loki increased the rhythm, all the time his eyes on Thor.

Thor was too lost in this new pleasure he didn’t care that it was his brother doing it. What did it matter anyway, for Loki was adopted? The thought that his brother might attempt to escape again flitted through his mind briefly but a swirl of his brother’s tongue on the tip of his groin was enough to make him forget. The rest of his mouth easily engulfed Thor’s length, sucking gently as he pulled up and returning again and again, while his thumbs played his hard nipples in circles, rubbing them forcefully then gently and back again. Thor’s muscles were red and taut as they pulled as hard as they could against his bonds – he was not one to be helpless in any situation.

Loki seemed to have a gift of sensing when he was close to releasing his seed for he pulled his mouth away with one last hard suck and abandoned the panting god with his loins throbbing with need. Even though his eyes pleaded for more, his brother stood and watched as he torturously calmed down a little, no longer breathing harshly through the gag.

He was too limp to protest as Loki spread his legs, dipping his fingers in an oil before circling his entrance. The god’s middle finger tapped lightly against the puckered hole, stroking it across a few times before slowly sliding it in. Loki didn’t rush, he was never one to rush, he always did things in his own pace, on his own terms. Immediately the ring of muscle clenched tightly around his finger and he smirked back up at Thor who had his head thrown back against the pillows.

Another finger was inserted and by now the blonde was straining against the ropes again, hips jerking onto Loki’s fingers which were sliding in and out at a leisurely pace. Occasionally Loki would split his fingers and stretch Thor’s entrance or it’d curl around and press against a special spot that made his groin hurt with such ferocity and each time made his hips buck and his toes curl.

Thor made a protesting whine when the raven withdrew his fingers but it quickly died down when he saw what his brother was doing. Loki’s breeches were now gone and Thor could see just how well endowed his brother was. His Adam’s apple bobbed visibly at his throat as he gazed down his brother’s toned body. His breath came out short and harsh as Loki pressed against his entrance again and his fingers were nothing compared to this.

Loki began at a hard and fast pace, giving no mercy as both pleasure and pain washed over Thor, his own cock pressing up. The raven grinned at his brother as he pushed through rings of clenched muscle over and over into the heat inside Thor. He’d pull out slowly before slamming in again, and Thor was whimpering and fighting against his bonds harder now, hips trying to meet each push of Loki’s.

Thor groaned when Loki’s long fingers wrapped around his cock and started pumping it slowly in the same rhythm. Loki managed to hit that special spot every time and Thor didn’t even bother to wonder how his brother knew any of this. The raven’s moans turned him on all the more and the pleasure had long overwhelmed the pain. He could feel the pressure building up his body and his whines grew louder as he tried to push against the ropes a final time.

His hot seed splashed onto his stomach and Loki’s fingers just before he felt the same hot liquid fill him. It felt like his own lightning was sparking through him and his muscled were tense and shivered in ecstasy. His eyes were clenched shut and a muffled scream tried to break past the gag. Loki drew out and immediately Thor missed the presence of his brother inside him, as strange as that was.

Sweat coated both their bodies and they were both panting, looking at each other. Then Loki just shot the blonde a suspicious smirk as he bent over his brother again. His tongue pressed against the taut muscles of Thor’s stomach and slowly drew up his body through the shimmering liquid and trailed up to his ear.

“Did you like that brother?” he breathed into Thor’s ear, nibbling his earlobe before retreating.

Loki watched as his brother’s eyes flickered shut from exhaustion and he turned to put his clothes on again. He left Thor bound and gagged as he left the room, free to wander wherever he liked.


End file.
